Chapter 4
Characters * Kazuki Muto * Tokiko Tsumura * Mahiro Muto * Hideyuki Okakura * Masashi Daihama * Koji Rokumasu * Homunculus Core * Koushaku Chouno * Washio * Kawazui Buso Renkin * Valkyrie Skirt * Sunlight Heart Summary As Kazuki and Tokiko continue to pray for the victims of the Homunculi, Tokiko tells him that it isn't enough to just say that he won't let anyone die, but that he needs to master the use of his Buso Renkin. Mahiro, Okakura, Daihama and Rokumasu show up. Mahiro automatically assumes that Tokiko is Kazuki's girlfriend causing Kazuki's friends to assume the same. Tokiko sarcastically says that she is Kazuki's girlfriend and gives them all an evil look causing them to apologize to her. When Daihama asks who she is, both Kazuki and Tokiko simultaneously state that she is his older sister confusing Mahiro who starts hugging Tokiko. When Rokumasu proposes that they all go get a drink instead of standing around, they all walk together. However Kazuki and Tokiko notice that the Homunculus Core has attached itself to Mahiro's hair. Meanwhile the Papillon Masked Creator speaks to large Toad Homunculus, Kawazui and asks them to attack the warriors but not to get too involved. Kawazui tells him that he will use his "little ones" as several mini-frogs emerge from his back. While walking, Kazuki and Tokiko discuss what to do about the Homunculus Core but the core begins to move causing Tokiko to silently activate the Valkyrie Skirt in an attempt to destroy it, however the core leaps toward Tokiko. Kazuki then pushes him and Tokiko out of the way which causes them to go tumbling down the hill beside the road. Kazuki's friends notice that they have gone which frustrates Okakura once more while Mahiro wonders if she has heard Tokiko's voice before they met. While tumbling down the hill, Kazuki hits his head and falls unconscious. Kazuki wakes up later in the evening next to Tokiko and ask if each other is okay. When Kazuki asks about the Homunculus Core, she says that it is okay as he protected her from it lodging itself in her brain, however she reveals that the core has already lodged itself into her stomach. As Kazuki apologizes, Tokiko tells him that he did nothing wrong as Kawazui's mini-frogs spy on the two warriors. Tokiko says that it will take a week for the core to reach her brain and before that happens they need to eliminate the remaining Homunculi and capture the Papillon Masked Creator as he is the only one who can prepare an antidote to get rid of the core. She states that if they fail and she transforms into a Homunculus, Kazuki will have to destroy her. As the mini-frogs go to attack the warriors Tokiko attempts to activate her Valkyrie Skirt but fails due to interference from the Homunculus core. However Kazuki quickly and quietly activates his own Buso Renkin and immediately destroys the mini-frogs which impresses Tokiko. Kazuki declares that he is going to master the lance in a week and capture the Papillon Masked Creator. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1